


Are You Sure It's Not Growling?

by ea_games



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Affection, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Human/Monster Romance, Purring Monsters, Reader may or may not be female it just depends, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Self-Indulgent, Susie Purrs, i wanted to do something with susie but didn't feel like updating the fic i have with her, indulgent or not i want others to enjoy it enough too//shot, kissing and petting and, petting, petting in general that is, specifically Susie, that's all this fic is it's. it's reader finding out susie purrs and petting her afterwards, we need more susie x readers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ea_games/pseuds/ea_games
Summary: You and Susie were just chilling and taking a nice day to relax at home. It was a weekend, so like......dUh.But during said chilling, you made a shocking discovery!Susie purrs.
Relationships: Susie (Deltarune)/Reader
Kudos: 52





	Are You Sure It's Not Growling?

**Author's Note:**

> i will fill this tag if it's the last thing i do

You smiled down at Susie as she settled down onto your lap, putting a hand under her head and another on her chest as she rested on you. She let out a quiet huff of what you assume was satisfaction, especially judging by the smile that bloomed onto her face.

"Feeling comfy?" you ask, brushing some hair from her face.

Susie's eyes were closed, but she opened the most visible one with a growing smile, "...yeah..." she said, shifting a bit to relax her lower body, sighing, ".....okay, so, this'll probably sound cheesy as shit, but--I love getting to do this with you. It, uh...is a thing I've thought of often, heh."

You snickered, "It is a bbbbiiiit cheesy," you say, earning you a playful but gentle elbow to your tummy, but you just laughed and leaned down to kiss her snout, "But it's cute when you try being romantic."

"I--LISTEN, you can't just saY that," she says, recovering her face in a poor attempt to hide how pink her face got.

"I can and I will-!" you say, kissing her more, although stopping so you wouldn't hurt your neck anymore than it was kind of starting to. Susie eventually reciprocated by leaning up to give you an easier time. The two of you shared a sweet lip kiss, with her running her hands through your hair gently. The feeling of her claws felt oddly nice, and her movements were soft--something she's not around anyone but you.

You pulled away and after a bit, Susie snorted, laughing softly.

"And yOu act like I'm easy to make blush or some shit," she says, running the same hand through your hair and to your cheek, before laying back down and placing it under her head again.

You could feel how warm your face became compared to before and laughed, leaning your head back a bit, "Not my fault you kiss like you're in a movieeee. Are you trying to make me pass out?"

She scoffs, "Accusing me of being malicious? Jesus, thought we got past that," she proclaims quietly, turning away from you with a slightly smug pout, "Guess we still got some walls we gotta break down~"

You blink, then smile and pet her head, "Yeah, yeah. I'm sorry for thinking you were being sneaky when doing that~"

However, the moment that you began to return the favor of petting her head, she froze. You didn't process it entirely til you were done playing with her hair, and when you did you felt a small pit of worry form in your mind.

"Susie?"

"AH--oh."

You snicker as she turns to look at you in confusion, "You alright there?"

She blushed a bit harder, even though her hair attempted to cover the evidence. Looking away from you for real, she laid on her side, "'s nothing, don't worry about it."

"If you react like that, you should kNow I'll ask about it."

...

...

...

You heard her mumble out something, but she was speaking quiet enough that you could only barely make out the word "nice." Gently turning her face towards you more, you raise a brow. She scrunches her nose up a bit in embarrassment.

"....that--t-that thing from earlier, uh...it felt nice..." She says quietly, "..keep doing it."

You blinked, before doing as requested again, this time with Susie leaning into your hand. You smiled at her, and she noticed and huffed.

"D--DON'T look at me like that. God. You're making me feel all weird and gooey," she says with a somewhat squiggly grin, "It's already bad enough I'm enjoying this."

"Naw, it's not bad at all in my eyes," you say.

"That's because you're the one doing it," she says with a more playful grin than before.

You grin, causing her to laugh as her "suspicions" got confirmed, til suddenly she froze up again. You started gently scratching while you pet her, not too much. Could probably barely qualify as scratching honestly.

Yet something about it really did make Susie melt in your hands, and then....

_...Rrrrr....prrrrr.....prrrrruuu..._

You heard the vaguely catlike but also monsterlike noise and it was coming from the girl on your lap.

Susie herself looked very relaxed, letting you pet and scratch the area on her head, and it wasn't til you stopped in slight surprise that she looked at you.

"What was that for?"

You pause, then smile in endearment, "...you purr???"

You saw that one expression on her face--the one time her eyes are wide as all hell even behind her bangs. She stutters, before sitting up suddenly and JUST BARELY giving you room to back up for her.

"N--NO? I don't..?? Haha, where'd you get that idea??" She kisses your cheek a bit hurriedly and grins despite the embarrassment you felt from her, "Jeez, babe. Don't make stuff like that u--"

"So Kris was right..." You grin as her expression shifts. First blank, now mildly exasperated.

"Kris told you??" She asked, not realizing that she confirmed it was a thing.

You grin.

"...okay well maybe not and maybe I just said that to get the truth out of you-"

"HUH."

You laughed as Susie (again, gently) pushed you against the couch with a grin, "God--you motherfucker," she said with a laugh, "You tricked me! ....that's adorable.."

You kept giggling even as she kissed you in admiration for your skills. Eventually her kisses got you to settle down and you smirked.

"Kris vERY briefly implied you liked petting, but not that you purred--couldn't say that though, so I just made it ambiguous," you say.

She clicked her tongue, "Damn. I was exposed from the get-go."

"Kinda.."

You both sat there for a while, before she looked away, scratching her head. You wondered why it didn't seem to feel as good when she did it but eventually she sighed.

"...okay, so--yeah, I guess I do," she looks down, blushing again, "But it's only b'cuz what you're doing feels amazing."

You blink, then begin to pet her again after another small bout of silence. She didn't flinch or jump like before, instead relaxing into your hand.

She nudged your hand a few times and you smiled at her, "I can tell."

Susie grinned and turned to kiss your palm, taking one of her hands and resting it over your own, "MmmnnhI feel kinda like I'm being teased, here."

You grin, leaning forward to nudge her nose with your own, and the two of you shared a nuzzle before you leaned back. Susie gently leaned onto you and kissed your lips once again.

Running your hands through her hair, you kept petting her as you kissed, and adding in the scratches made her purr into the kisses. You smiled, brushing your fingers through her hair as her purring grew louder.

Huh...it kinda sounds like growling too, doesn't it.

You both eventually broke the kisses up and you stopped petting her, but Susie kept purring regardless and you felt your heart jump a bit in adoration.

Susie gave you a silly grin and you giggled. It was then she realized she must be making a doofy expression.

But, uh, she didn't seem to care all that much!

"God. Never thought I'd find someone who'd be this nice to me all the time," she says, "You're special, huh..?"

You chuckled, "I guess. Woulda thought that'd be obvious from day one, bbbuuuut I guess not--"

Susie kissed you again and you giggled despite being muffled, she grinned at you after breaking it up again, "Mmmmhhshut up."

The two of you shared more kisses and cuddles, with Susie eventually moving position to let you sit on her lap. Also because it was easier to pet her and she really wanted you to. Today was like, the perfect bulk of a peaceful pre-lunch day.

"...still don't fuckin' like that Kris exposed me though."

**Author's Note:**

> The small epilogue I wanted to include but didn't is that Susie likes chin scratches/rubs too since it makes her purr harder
> 
> I didn't include it because I'm lazy.


End file.
